turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Tie a Yellow Ribbon
Right. I have had enough of Matthew going off half-cocked and leaving stubs. I have reversed his edits except for the Khomeini article. I think this needs to be sorted out first. My opinion is that the events are more significant than the people since they have an impact on the story while Khomeini and Saddam Hussein did things identical to OTL. This might also apply to the Carter and Reagan articles with an election article covering things better. Discuss. ML4E (talk) 21:04, January 10, 2020 (UTC) Looking over the Carter, Reagan and Kennedy articles, they probably should stay and be expanded to reflect the new stories since they cover more than just the election. Carter ordering the attempted rescue of the Iran hostages as OTL could have been covered in the hostage article but can also be in his own article if it is kept. ML4E (talk) 21:20, January 10, 2020 (UTC) :Carter actually shows up via TV, so he's an easy (more or less) direct appearance. :Reagan's election is a development that upsets the sasquatch governor of the State of Jefferson. That whole foregoing sentence is an impossibility in OTL, so I think that covers him. :Teddy's popularity in Jefferson says something about the views of the population, so he's worth keeping. :I'd argue that Suharto's off-stage role is a substantive one, serving as a partial catalyst for the second part of the overall plot. He doesn't have an article yet, but I think he should. :Khomeini and Hussein--I've favored putting up national leaders in AH even when the butterflies are localized, as here, and I still maintain that position. It's not like a bunch of unnamed analogs as in The House of Daniel, it's historical leaders still ruling in a world with sasquatches, yetis, merfolk, hobbits, sabertooth salmon, werewolves and vampires. And Khomeini and Hussein's actions did have an impact on the characters of the story. So I'd rather we keep them. TR (talk) 01:24, January 11, 2020 (UTC) ::Put that way then okay. I do think most of the heavy lifting should be in an Iranian hostage crises article, with a relevantly detailed OTL header and the ATL variations in the story sub-section. This would cover the storming of the embassy, the hostage taking and the failed rescue attempt. In story, those all seem to follow OTL aside from a Sasquatch hostage. :::I agree. Something on the order of Joseph II, Holy Roman Emperor's role in "The More it Changes"--"Under Khomeini, Iran expelled yetis, took American hostages and went to war with Iran. Former hostage Mark Gordon, a sasquatch, suspected the war with Iraq was a major reason for the end of the hostage taking." ::I think we should have an Iran-Iraq War article rather than put it into Minor Wars. It would less substantial than the hostage article but I think its justified. ML4E (talk) 19:01, January 11, 2020 (UTC) :::I also agree. Given recent events in the real world, it seems appropriate to have an article, even if it's not in-depth. TR (talk) 20:21, January 11, 2020 (UTC)